Times of Change 2
by calladragon
Summary: A two shot in the ToC Universe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Work is whipping my rear right now along with prior commitments so the writing is very SLOW at the moment on NTB, PTPoNR, and DiL. I'm sorry for that. However, I'm still here and actively pursuing all three stories. I'm also popping out a silly OS every now and then when I can't get my mind around anything more complicated. There will probably be three stand alone OS's (or Two Shots) in this series before it's done; all in a similar vein. Thank you for your patience on the other. It's greatly appreciated.~Calla

#####

Watching the door from her seat at a prime table, Lisbon waited for Jane to join _her_ for a change. She'd been sitting here for a good quarter hour perusing the impressive menu and the more impressive prices wondering where he was. This was _so_ not like him to leave her sitting without a courtesy call considering this was a _personal _evening.

Besides, it had taken him almost three months to wear her down. To get her consent to having dinner with him at yet another prestigious eatery on her coveted "Must Do" list. Not that they didn't have dinner together and hadn't for years. They did…often…just not like _this_. She couldn't exactly explain the difference. Cooking or eating take-out at her place was intimate. She couldn't deny that. It just was. How could it not be? They were alone.

It just wasn't _intimate_.

Not like this.

To Jane's credit, he'd wisely not mentioned the dreaded four letter word again. Not even casually in passing. The one beginning with a "d" and ending with an "e" he'd dared spout so casually that _other _time when she'd turned him down flat. While she was perfectly willing to let him foot the bill for another triple digit meal; she wasn't willing to call this tête à tête a _d-a-t-e_. That was a line she still wasn't willing to cross.

Not now; not ever.

Jane could just get over it.

This was, instead, a well deserved celebratory dinner between two dear friends. Lisbon conveniently ignored the fact her current argument didn't hold water for a very obvious reason. The one saying, if that were true, their meal would be Dutch Treat _not_ Jane paying _her_ way. Deciding her consultant owed her for the hell he put her through on this latest case, Lisbon ignored the nasty little voice whispering she was only deluding herself. The voice that was a frequent annoyance over the years and overly fond of stating the obvious she was equally competent at ignoring.

Like a date was still a date even when disguised as a private case closed dinner.

Dismissing that obnoxious, know-it-all voice out of hand, Lisbon glanced at her watch a little surprised Jane still wasn't here. Especially considering _she_ was the one summoned for a last minute meeting with Bertram concerning how to best handle the Press. Figuring out damage control had taken a good half hour longer than she'd expected.

And none of the steps they'd discussed would have been necessary if she weren't dealing with a couple of well-heeled Kinkapoos living their lives like something out of a '90's porno flick….one with a decent story line in addition to the sordid sex. She'd made the mistake of saying that to Jane once. She'd never said it again. He'd teased her mercilessly about her "unexpected viewing habits." It hadn't mattered any such "viewing habits" had been part of solving a number of cases over the years. He'd taunted her just the same. There was something about seeing her blush that made his day.

Catching her server's eye, Lisbon ordered a glass of Cabernet Franc before losing herself in her thoughts yet again. No one, absolutely no one, had been expecting the twists and turns this last case had taken…Starting with the players…All rich and powerful…All seriously bent…Her least favorite kind of murder.

All she could say was thank goodness it was finally over.

Running over the case in her mind, Lisbon could do nothing but shake her head. She still got faintly queasy contemplating the details. While she wasn't quite the prude Jane made her out to be; some things were still disgusting. And this murder was one of them. As much it pained her to admit, the investigation had been filled with plenty of hurl worthy moments.

Starting with Kinkapoo One who wasn't quite the sweet young ingénue she pretended to be. If she were, as Jane had quickly noted, she wouldn't be doing her husband's nearest business competitor in their cabana while he was at work. She'd not asked how he knew that. She did not want to know...Particularly not when it turned out to be true.

Then there was Kinkapoo Two, her old money CEO husband who was doing equally unspeakable things with his regular ginger haired Dominatrix at the swanky, underground sex club no one was supposed to know about. Again, she had Jane to thank for that outing and thank him she had. She could have lived the rest of her life without the visions now looping through her head.

If all of that weren't enough, she'd had to add the _actual_ crime to the mix.

As sordid as the Hoffstaeder's lives might have seemed, the truly _kinky_ event was the scantily clad ex-wife hanging dead as a door nail off the master bedroom balcony by one mile long leg with one hell high stiletto still clinging to one elegant foot. That scene had needed some serious explaining by anyone's standards and no one involved seemed to have the right answers. Well, none they were willing to share.

Especially not when forensics indicated Gina McBride had been intimate with _both_ spouses shortly before her death clearly making the Hoffstaeder's suspects number one and two. Lisbon had realized from the git-go they had an unholy mess to unravel.

But unravel it they had. Largely thanks to Jane. What was unusual about that?

Speaking of Jane, he'd better be making his grand entrance in a few or he was about to miss out on that swanky celebratory dinner she was moments away from ordering. The one that would go on _her_ credit card as she wasn't about to let this opportunity go to waste. As disappointing as it might be to miss out on his company, she'd survive.

It wasn't the first time she'd eaten at a restaurant alone and it wouldn't be the last. She already knew there was a decadent cheese plate, a Caesar Salad, and a perfectly seared steak with her name on it. She'd already spotted it on the menu. One lightly covered in a fragrant red wine mushroom sauce accompanied by truffled French fries that would go a long way towards salving her wounded pride. The seasoned, steamed baby pitty pan squash and pumpkin chocolate cheesecake would do the rest. Not to mention the delicious glass of wine she was currently sipping.

Lifting her menu, Lisbon caught her server's eye subtly letting him know she was ready when he was and laughed at the not so subtle wink. She'd thought the kid was flirting with her earlier; but, that cinched it. He was definitely flirting…and all of a half-step up from jail bait on a good day. But, he was a looker. Ballsy, too, she'd give him that much. Prime Cougar bait…But, not for her. She wasn't remotely interested in adding that label to the list. She'd hand the kid something else. He vaguely reminded her of Jane in one of his more roguish moments so his audacity wasn't all bad.

And speaking of the missing golden haired devil…How like her consultant to be sliding in the chair across from her when she'd finally accepted he'd stood her up.

"Sorry I'm late." Jane said apologetically. "The D.A.'s office called wanting to go over some aspects of my statement. It took much longer than it should as they wanted a very unnecessary face to face. I think the new A.D.A. just wanted an excuse to flirt. Added to that, traffic is abysmal this time of night as I'm sure you already know. Oh, I tried to call you a few times; but, the signal never went through."

"That happens sometimes." Lisbon accepted his explanation for not calling as plausible knowing there were plenty of dead spots en route where the signal didn't always work.

"For the record, I never once considered standing you up." Jane said softly as he perused the Wine List.

"That's good to know." Lisbon said. "I was starting to wonder."

"No, you weren't." Jane called her on it. "It took me too long to get you to come out with me to throw it all away."

"This isn't a date, Jane, so don't go thinking it is." Lisbon corrected him.

"How about we agree to disagree on that point?" Jane said. "You call it what you want and I'll call it what I want. It's only semantics."

"It's not a date." Lisbon repeated firmly.

"Whatever." Jane abandoned the argument giving Lisbon a very blatant once over.

His companion was looking particularly soft and feminine as she had been that _other_ night and every bit as lovely. He certainly appreciated the extra effort she'd put into her appearance especially considering she'd not had the easiest of days. She'd had to deal with a rather recalcitrant perp she'd quickly shown who was boss with a knee between the shoulders. After she brought him face to face with asphalt using one of her infamous running dives.

If that wasn't enough, he knew she'd left immediately after her meeting with Bertram to swing by her place to change when she was already running short on time. He'd watched her go before leaving for his meeting with A.D.A. Touchy Fingers. Unlike Lisbon, he hadn't had to swing by his place once he finally made his escape although he briefly felt like he needed a bath. And while, unlike Lisbon, he hadn't brought down any stinky, oil covered perps, he had had to deal with the new A.D.A. undressing him with her eyes. While a good looking woman, she hadn't remotely interested him.

Before it was over, he'd wanted to kindly ask her to keep her eyes, and her fingers, to herself.

Turning his thoughts back to Lisbon, Jane gave her a knowing smirk enjoying the blush suddenly staining her cheeks at the realization he knew she was wearing matching lingerie under that tomato red silk tank. _Everything_ was just a bit perkier than normal and, unbeknownst to Lisbon, a tiny bit of red lace was peeping from where it shouldn't. Jane decided there was no reason to tell her that. It wasn't visible to anyone else and he rather enjoyed her faint air of dishabille.

"If it makes you feel better, we can talk about work. I seriously doubt the Hoffstaeder's business interests are going to survive the scandal. Not that it really matters; they're both going away for a very long time as they should." Jane started.

"Do we even have a clear cut motive?" Lisbon asked.

"Greed." Jane took a sip from the glass of wine he'd picked up at the bar when he'd stopped by to greet Jeri, his favorite Bartender, on his way through.

"Greed?" Lisbon asked.

"Plain, simple, greed." Jane flipped opened his menu although he was intimately familiar with every item.

"Explain yourself." Lisbon was curious exactly _what_ Jane had learned and _how_ he'd learned it.

The last she'd heard, no one had a clear cut motive for the murder and that had been a scant couple of hours ago.

"The way it looks, the ex-Mrs. Hoffstaeder decided she wasn't happy with the settlement she'd agreed to in the divorce which was quite generous by the way." Jane didn't have to say he was talking about their victim, Gina McBride, for Lisbon to know. "Apparently, she suddenly threatened to tell the world about her ex's little ginger headed friend with the whips and chains.

Darren Hoffstaeder then threatened to tell the world why he'd _really_ traded in his first wife after twenty years of marriage. It wasn't because he'd found a younger model who'd tolerate his fetishes. As strange as it seems, that came _after _the divorce. Minus his peccadillos which didn't include intercourse, he was a faithful man.

It seems his threats were enough to halt the ex-missus in her tracks."

"That sounds like more than infidelity." Lisbon stared avidly at Jane deciding he spun a pretty good tale.

"It was definitely infidelity; but, with a little twist. It seemed Gina liked her girlfriends better than her husband and Darren got tired of sharing her. While he was tolerant of her habits for a while, every man has his breaking point. He finally reached his. I can't say I blame him. I don't like sharing."

"I never thought you did." Lisbon commented.

"It seems as well that he had the evidence to back up his charges. From what I've been told, the victim never knew her ex-husband had incriminating photos and videos as it hadn't been necessary to use such threats when their marriage ended. Their initial parting had been amicable and the division of assets considered fair on both sides. Times quickly changed over the next three years.

From what A.D.A Amy shared, things were at a pretty nasty stalemate for a while until the two Hoffstaeders and McBride decided to call a truce. The rest is history.

Gina decided, now that they were friends again, that it was all right to start playing kinky little games with both spouses and ended up dead for her trouble. "

Lisbon rolled her eyes at Jane's words. She'd expected something like this. The evidence had all pointed in this direction. Carrying the scenario out to its natural conclusion, she decided both sides probably started making threats and Darren wasn't the only one with the incriminating proof this go around. At some point, the threats probably started flying again. The Hoffstaeder's had reacted predictably by getting together to neutralize the threat.

Unfortunately, Gina hadn't responded exactly as they'd anticipated to the lethal cocktail of drugs in her system. She'd ended up taking a header off the master suite balcony and getting caught halfway down in the trees and Bougainvillea instead dying quietly in her lover's bed. Her awkward demise created a situation no one anticipated when a nosey neighbor's call to the SACPD ended any hope of disappearing the body with none the wiser.

So much for any plans Darren and Susie Hoffsteader had along the lines of offing Gina and dumping her body in the nearest landfield. That so wasn't happening as nothing had gone according to plan. If that wasn't bad enough, Jane had come along to draw the noose even tighter.

Lisbon smirked at her dinner companion's self-satisfied expression. She could so read every though winding through his head. He was thinking the whole darned thing was pretty half-baked and doomed to failure from the start. But, at least their perps had a plan which was more than he could say for most criminals. Especially the rich ones who thought their assets could buy them out of anything.

"Well, I'd say that's enough shop talk for the evening." Jane said as he closed his menu. "While I know you've already decided what you want to eat, I can assure you there are better ways to start our meal than that cheese plate you're contemplating."

Lisbon did _not_ want to know how he did that.

"If you'll allow it, Geoffrey will prepare something that's not on the menu." Jane promised.

"You can do that?" Lisbon asked. "Order something that's not on the menu?"

"I have a little bit of pull with the Executive Chef." Jane admitted. "What do you say?"

"Yeah, I guess; if you can really pull it off." Lisbon gave him a look saying she wasn't exactly sure what all of this was about; but, he better not pull any Jane crap in the middle of a fancy restaurant.

"I can pull it off." Jane said as he rose to his feet. "Just give me a minute."

Walking over to their server who was clearly waiting on Jane's next move, Lisbon watched the young man nod his head before confidently disappearing back through the swinging doors separating the dining room from the kitchen.

"Consider it done." Jane slipped back into his chair.

"Do I want to know how you know this place takes off menu requests?" Lisbon asked quietly.

"It's nothing nefarious I can assure you." Jane said equally quiet. "Teresa, I had a life before you. One where I did some very good things and some very bad; but, I had a life. Sometimes that past life intersects the here and now. This is one of those times.

Geoffrey McKinney's first restaurant was in Malibu, and while he was never a client, he quickly became a friend. As a friend, he graciously offered to make some of his old specialties for my special lady and I graciously accepted. That's how I know he'll take off-menu requests.

If you want to know something else, we're not paying for any of this."

"Why not?" Lisbon's curiosity was thoroughly aroused.

"It's Geoffrey's way of thanking me for helping him with his first restaurant. While I did invest modestly in his success, the biggest thing I did was urge my well-heeled clientele in the direction of the marvelous little place I'd discovered. The atmosphere was quaint, the food was delicious, and it was somewhere they could let their hair down without causing a stir. It wasn't long before Hole in the Wall took off and Geoffrey was able to move on to bigger and better things. He's never looked back and he's never let go of Malibu. His brother runs the place and it's still going strong." Jane wrapped up his spiel with a well deserved sip of wine.

"Hole in the Wall?" Lisbon's eyebrow couldn't raise any higher.

"That's what it was and that's what he named it." Jane smirked at her disbelief. "Now he owns four."

"You're kidding me." Lisbon shook her head.

"I assure you I'm not." Jane countered her disbelief. "If you don't believe me, look the name up on the Internet."

"It's real." Lisbon said.

"They're real." Jane agreed. "I'll take you to the original sometime."

"I'd like that." Lisbon said before she could stop herself.

"Consider it a date." Jane dared her to challenge his choice of words knowing she darned well would.

As he'd commented several times over the years, Lisbon would argue over anything if the mood struck.

"What did you order?" Lisbon's curiosity got the best of her.

"Live dangerously." Jane said. "Take a guess."

"Something shrimpy." Lisbon took a stab in the dark knowing Jane's fondness for the Crustaceans.

"Maybe." Jane said evasively. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Oh, wow." Lisbon watched Kevin set the two platters in front of them filled with grilled shrimp accompanied by a horseradish infused Cocktail Sauce and a decadent Oyster Sampler with Champagne Mignonette. "I think you need to tell me exactly how friendly you still are with one of Sacramento's top Chefs to warrant something like this. This is more than just a casual favor for an old friend. You didn't blackmail him did you?"

She wouldn't put it past Jane considering he'd known him _before_.

"No, I didn't." Jane said morosely. "And good enough he'll eventually wander over here to try to steal my date."

"I'm not your date." Lisbon corrected him as she speared a shrimp.

"Don't tell Geoffrey that." Jane warned her. "He's currently between lady friends and he's never dated a cop. He'd find you a delectable morsel."

"Shush, Jane." Lisbon rolled her eyes as she dipped her shrimp in sauce. "I'm not telling him anything."

"I'm not kidding, Lisbon." Jane said gently. "Geoffrey will hit on you before the night is over."

"Let him." Lisbon snorted. "That's kind of tacky and it won't get him anywhere."

"Maybe it is at that." Jane smirked knowing Lisbon was going to be a hard nut to crack.

What was he worried about? It had taken Lisbon years to fully warm up to him. She wasn't going to instantly fall for Geoffrey's obvious charms. He should know better and maybe he did. He just needed to hear it from her lips.

That he just had was a good thing considering the charming devil in question was currently headed straight for their table in full Lady Killer mode.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane breathed a sigh of relief when Geoffrey suddenly turned to head back towards the kitchen as though he'd suddenly forgotten something very important. He probably had. Like the fact their appetizers had just arrived at their table. He wasn't about to allow one of his creations to go to waste while he chatted up an old acquaintance and his lady friend.

Nope, Geoff would give them just enough time to savor his masterpieces before suddenly appearing out of nowhere with a bottle of his best demi-sec Champagne and three expensive flutes from his private collection. He'd seen him pull that trick a time or two in the past and it always worked. Lisbon would be smitten before she knew what hit her. It didn't hurt the man was quite the looker even if his personality left much to be desired.

Or it did in Jane's humble opinion. Women seemed to feel otherwise. Lisbon would be no different he was sure.

Turning his attention to the feast before them, Jane plucked an oyster from the shell offering it to his dinner companion as he silently dared her to turn him down. Mildly surprised by his action, and unwilling to make a spectacle of herself in the middle of a fine eating establishment, Lisbon parted her lips and accepted his gift. Closing her eyes, she savored the flavors of oyster, anise-flavored liqueur, garlic and spinach with the perfect hint of vinegary Mignonette Sauce. There was some other twist in there she couldn't quite identify; but, it was heavenly.

"Delicious isn't it?" Jane asked unnecessarily knowing nothing short of perfection exited his old friend's kitchen.

"You know it is." Lisbon agreed mildly tempted to return the favor; but, refusing to give into her baser urges.

There was no way she was feeding her Mentalist in the middle of a fine restaurant where they could see and be seen. She didn't care Jane was openly challenging her to do just that. Such an action was much too carnal and voluptuous considering this was _not_ a date.

Even if a certain someone was working overtime to make it just that which so wasn't going to happen.

"If you think that's good." Jane continued. "Try this."

Lisbon shot him a look that would have shamed any other man before dutifully parting her lips. There was no way she was allowing that plump oyster seasoned with roasted red peppers and bacon to escape her appreciative taste buds. She'd simply kill Jane later for embarrassing her in public.

But, she wouldn't do anything tonight. She'd wait until he least expected it. Far from a dumb bunny, Jane was on high alert. He had to realize he was treading on thin ice with his actions. And he had to know she was contemplating causing him serious bodily harm, just not tonight.

She'd do it late one night when they were having a discussion in his seedy man cave. Even Jane would have to agree it was the perfect crime scene. Maybe she'd do it on Halloween when she could plead temporary insanity. Adding to the idea's creepy appeal, there was thirty years of latent fingerprints and dust just lying around waiting to contaminate any forensics the techs managed to lift. There were also any number of abandoned closets and rooms in the attic where she could hide the body once she was done leaving nothing behind but a bloodstain on the floor.

Smirking, Lisbon rolled her eyes knowing Jane was safe from her ire. If she'd ever been willing to kill him, it would have been early in their relationship. About the time such murderous scenarios first started crossing her mind. A lot. Fortunately, she'd restrained herself.

Missing such a delightful meal would have been a crying shame.

"That might be the best oyster I've ever eaten." Lisbon took a sip of wine as she watched Jane delicately pop a grilled shrimp in his mouth. "He's putting something extra in there I can't quite put my finger on. Whatever it is, it's delicious."

"Geoff's an excellent Chef." Jane agreed. "He doesn't do anything halfway. He never has. What you taste is one of his special proprietary spice blends. There's a slight habaneras kick in that one making the rest of the spices pop. I could tell you every ingredient in there and the exact ratios to each other; but, I won't. He thinks it's a secret and it is…From everyone else."

From Jane's evil smirk, Lisbon knew deciphering that blend was quite the accomplishment. What she didn't know was if Jane had simply figured it out over the years. He was fully capable of doing anything he set his mind to. Even something so meaningless as cracking his friend's proprietary spice blend. Or, if he'd stolen a sample and had Cookie in the Science Lab analyze it. Neither was beyond the realm of possibility. She was talking about Jane.

"From what you're saying, I take it you eat here a lot?" Lisbon casually pumped. "You're too familiar with how things work not to."

"You might say that." Jane confirmed. "My usual table is over there."

Following the direction of Jane's nod, Lisbon took in the small table hidden away in a corner. A nice, cozy table meant for one. Or two if they were really close. It was also the best seat in the house for the lone diner wanting to see and not be seen. Those were high recommendations from Jane's perspective. He liked hugging the shadows and he excelled at people watching. That he worked for the CBI now was probably the only reason he wasn't using the information he garnered for personal gain.

He knew he'd get kicked out on his bum if he did.

"What do you do from back there?" Lisbon asked already knowing the answer.

"What do you think?" Jane offered her a shrimp.

"Sip expensive Cognac and people watch." Lisbon said before accepting that shrimp.

"You're exactly right."Jane agreed selecting an oyster for himself. "You'd be amazed who's slinking around behind their spouses backs in broad daylight."

"I don't really care." Lisbon had never developed Jane's love for invading other people's personal space from afar. "You shouldn't either."

"I don't care." Jane agreed. "However, I do find it entertaining to watch other people's drama's playing out in public. Take last Thursday. A certain well known lawyer we all know and detest brought his lady friend here for the evening only to discover his wife had the same idea. Much to his dismay, she was sitting across the room entertaining her much younger paramour when he arrived. Needless to say, quite a few interesting looks passed between them most of the night."

"I'm sure they did." Lisbon agreed.

"Now, I'm just waiting to see what happens next." Jane said. "They'll either seek counseling or divorce court. From what I saw, I'd say they put their marriage back together. It won't be easy; but, I think they can do it. It was pretty clear they still care deeply for each other. They'd just grown apart and taken to behaving badly."

"Is that what they call cheating now?" Lisbon snorted indelicately. "Behaving badly?"

"It is when it's more of a symptom of a relationship gone awry than a true philandering nature." Jane's tone was serious as though he'd given the matter a lot of thought. "As much as I dislike Warner, I'd say he still loves wife and she returns to sentiment if what I saw was any indication. It would be a shame if their marriage went down the tubes because neither of them was willing to talk about what was bothering them. Trust me when I say they weren't nearly as taken with their respective companions as they were with each other."

"You've spent way too much time thinking about this." Lisbon said quietly as she silently asked Jane if he wanted the last oyster. "Whatever you do, I'm telling you as your boss and your friend not to meddle in Warner's personal relationships."

Accepting Jane's clear preference for the last shrimp over that oyster, Lisbon lifted the spinach covered masterpiece and carried it to her lips.

"I have no intention of doing any such thing." Jane said knowing that exotic bouquet he'd sent Miranda Warner with her husband's name on it was all the meddling he was willing to do. Lisbon would kick his rear if he did. "I will, however, watch closely to see how the situation resolves itself."

"You do that." Lisbon said as she watched him slather that final shrimp with horseradish sauce. "Just promise to keep me out of the loop. I do not need to get on Jeremy Warner's hit list. Neither of us do. He's a nasty piece of work and he doesn't play fair. You know that."

"I suppose he is." Jane delicately wiped his mouth with his napkin. "As I intend doing nothing, I can assure you neither of us will end up in his sights."

While that wasn't exactly true since he already had, Jane comforted himself with the thought what Lisbon didn't know, and never found out, wasn't hurting anyone.

"Still causing trouble, I see." A familiar voice sounded over Jane's head about the time their empty plates were swept away. "Hello, Patrick, we missed you last week."

"Hello, Geoff, I got tied up on a case so I came in later. I think you were entertaining that surgeon and his wife by then." Jane motioned to the empty chair across from him. "Why don't you join us?"

Disregarding the chair for the moment, Geoffrey McKinney opened the bottle in his hands and poured three glasses of what Jane knew was a fine demi-sec Champagne. Acquiring the best demi's he could find to tempt his patrons had become his old friend's most recent obsession. If there was one thing he'd always been able to say about the man, it was that he kept an impressive wine cellar no matter how small the place.

"If you'll introduce me to your lovely companion and give your honest opinion of my latest acquisition, I think I will." He offered Lisbon and Jane two of the glasses before taking the seat that was indicated and taking a sip from the flute in his hand.

"Teresa, this disreputable rogue is Geoffrey McKinney, Executive Chef and owner of this fine establishment." Jane said none too graciously. "Geoff, as you already know, this lovely lady is Teresa Lisbon, Senior Agent in charge of the Serious Crimes Unit at the CBI."

"In other words, the pretty lady is your boss." McKinney supplied earning a smirk from Lisbon.

"I prefer to say my partner." Jane corrected him. "Wouldn't you agree, Lisbon?"

"Whatever you say." On paper, she was definitely his boss. In reality, not so much, and she knew it. Jane tended to be a law unto himself. Lifting her glass to her lips, she took a sip of the Champagne allowing the sweetness to tease her palate. "This is really nice."

She turned towards McKinney giving her honest opinion of the French wine. She wasn't usually a fan of Champagne although she would drink it. This one she actually liked. Glancing up before deciding that might have been a mistake; Lisbon recoiled slightly at the gleam in his sparkling blue eyes before she could stop herself. That look was a little too predatory for her tastes. Or maybe she was just out of the practice of getting such appreciative stares. She didn't really know. She just knew she wasn't sure she liked it which was strange.

She wasn't on a date. Jane was her consultant for goodness sakes. End of story. There was nothing wrong with another man showing interest in her. Not one bit.

Especially not when they were as successful and desirable as Geoffrey McKinney was. If that wasn't enough to recommend him, he was nice looking in a similar vein to Jane. Except he was taller and of a more substantial build, his features were on the craggier side, and his hair was more red than gold. Not that she minded the red gold hair. She didn't. It went quit well with the rest of him.

She just minded Geoffrey McKinney for some reason.

He was just a little too much…everything…Too attractive, too confident, and too likable in all the _right_ ways…The man was everything she should find irresistible; but, didn't. He naturally overshadowed everyone around him including Jane. Lisbon immediately saw why he'd quickly risen to the top. He was handsome in a craggy, strong featured way, brashly charming, surprisingly brilliant, conversant in a wide range of subjects, and undeniably successful given he was very well off by all accounts. If that weren't enough, the vaguest hint of a Scottish brogue upped the ante in the attractive department.

But, she still wasn't interested though he clearly was.

In fact, he was openly devouring her with his eyes. Somewhat akin to how she was sure he looked at a prime cut of beef he was considering for purchase. Well, she wasn't a piece of meat. Instinctively sidling closer to Jane, Lisbon was a little surprised when his fingers laced comfortably through hers. She was more surprised when he leaned over to press a kiss to her temple. She was most surprised she was actually allowing it.

Resisting the urge to jerk her hand away, Lisbon reminded herself, unlike that kiss the gesture was hidden beneath the table. It wasn't like anyone, including Geoff, could see. Besides, it felt good…Really good which was exactly why she shouldn't allow it. This _so_ wasn't a date and she shouldn't allow such _date-like_ liberties. She really shouldn't.

She knew what Jane was like.

Give him a quarter inch and he'd take a hundred miles. Or he'd try which was why she had to stay on her toes. But, staying on her toes was so much work and possessive Jane was adorable. Crap, where did that thought come from. She really needed to watch herself. Keep a tighter rein on her runaway thoughts and feelings. She couldn't afford to stray from the narrow path. Not where Jane was concerned.

If Geoffrey McKinney asked for her number, she was giving it to him if for no other reason than halting improper thoughts about Jane.

Attention drawn back to the present, Lisbon found herself watching the silent dialogue suddenly developing between the two men with interest. She could all but write the captions to the wordless conversation flowing back and forth across the table between them. It was hard to miss even if she wanted to.

Geoff's hiked eyebrow was clearly questioning their confusing fluctuation in status. She'd bet money on the fact he was mutely asking something to the effect of, "I thought you said there was nothing between you?"

From Jane's hard stare, she'd deduce his look meant something like, "Officially, yes; but, off the record, no. Keep your lecherous paws to yourself. You aren't getting her telephone number much less anything else."

Geoff's response was clearly an imaginary gesture of surrender. Figuratively speaking, his hands were in the air. And he was suddenly looking at her less like Beluga caviar and more like Fugu to be sampled at his own risk. The man obviously knew Jane and he knew him well. He wasn't willing to tangle with him over her no matter how succulent he thought the morsel might be.

Or, in her case, she'd guess "intriguing" was probably a much better word since Jane admitted discussing her in the past.

Geoff was clearly caught up in the whole tiny woman packing massive heat mystique that caught a lot of men's interest. He certainly wasn't bowled over by her appearance. She'd seen the type of women he dated plastered across the Society pages. There wasn't a low maintenance lady cop among them…just tall, leggy blondes for the most part… and there wasn't going to be one now in spite of the crazy thoughts she may have been entertaining.

As much as she hated to admit it, Jane's open acceptance of who and what she was meant a lot to her. It was one of the things she found so appealing. He'd never patronized her by asking why a cute little number like her would choose to be a cop of all things. He simply appreciated she was exceptional at her job. He even accepted her need to have multiple guns close at hand even though he didn't like it. He was more repulsed than attracted by that fact and, unlike a lot of men; he saw absolutely nothing sexually appealing about her obsession. He did, however, appreciate her firepower when the need to use it arose.

Emerging from her thoughts, Lisbon suddenly realized the now vocal conversation had continued without her. Jane and Geoff were discussing their main course having already decided he'd prepare a special filet in a peppercorn brandy sauce for both of them not on the menu accompanied by some kind of potato dish she'd never heard of much less ever tasted and a roasted vegetable medley. As much as she'd like to protest their high-handedness, she wouldn't.

She'd take getting the Executive Chef preparing one of his special recipes from his personal repertoire for the honor it was. Watching Geoff rise to his feet with his mind clearly already on their order, Lisbon noted the man shared something else with Jane. He liked to live dangerously. In spite of the earlier exchange she'd witnessed where he'd clearly backed down, he hadn't entirely lost interest. The look in his eyes said he _would _be getting her telephone number one way or another.

Lisbon just bet he would. All he had to do was go through the CBI switchboard. If he called her personal home line or her cell phone, she'd be more impressed. Neither was impossible to get; but, they weren't exactly listed in the telephone book.

A little unsure how she'd handle his call when it came, Lisbon said nothing. She'd deal with that situation when it happened. Right now she was more amused than anything by the masculine posturing still going on. Scenting the imaginary testosterone bleeding into the air around her, Lisbon vowed to herself to stay as clear as she could from the pissing contest going on between the two males as humanly possible. Watching McKinney finally depart, she turned her attention back to Jane.

"You can let go of my hand now." Lisbon said quietly. "And despite what's going through your head, this is not a date."

"In spite of the denial in your head, it most certainly is." Jane corrected her. "You made it so when you sidled over to get away from Geoffrey although I will admit he did come on much too strong. He isn't usually so obnoxious so I'd say he liked you in person even more than he liked hearing about you in the past."

"You talk about me?" Lisbon squeaked as their server placed two salads with warm goat's cheese in front of them.

"All the time." Jane said quietly. "You're a very special lady, Lisbon. Why wouldn't I discuss you with one of my oldest friends? I might, however, not have made it as clear as I should have that you were off limits.

That I have a personal interest in you."

"You do not have a personal interest in me." Lisbon stated firmly before changing the subject. She so was not going there. "Did Geoff know Angela well?"

"Very well." Jane admitted. "He used to date one of her closest friends."

"What happened?" Lisbon asked as she took a nibble of vinaigrette drizzled, panko encrusted, warm goat's cheese deciding she had a new favorite salad.

"There isn't much to say. Rena was a lovely young woman who worked at one of the local art galleries in Malibu. Angela introduced the two of them over lunch one day and they hit it off. They made it work for a couple of years; but, they weren't right for each other. They wanted different things out of a relationship and neither of them was prepared to make the necessary sacrifices to fix what was wrong from the start.

Nor should they have.

I saw it couldn't work early on when others didn't. Rena was too needy for a man as driven to succeed as Geoff. But he wasn't blameless either. He wasn't as sensitive to her insecurities near the end as he could have been although I do think they loved each other. Unfortunately, once they stripped away the few common interests binding them together, there wasn't enough substance to keep them together.

In the end, Rena couldn't handle the long hours Geoffrey had to put in to make the restaurant succeed although she certainly appreciated the lifestyle his hard work brought her. Geoff couldn't handle the constant tantrums because he couldn't accompany her to most of the social events such a vital part of her work. He gradually came to realize the only reason she was still with him was the growing affluence he shared with her.

That didn't sit well with him as I should think it wouldn't with any man.

To make a long story a little shorter, Geoffrey got his heart broken and he's been a bounder ever since."

"I see." Lisbon said taking another sip of her champagne deciding she liked it better than her other glass of wine.

"You really don't." Jane said. "Geoff's not really like that, Lisbon. He isn't a womanizer. He just hasn't met anyone he's liked enough to stop playing the field the past few years. That might change tonight. He's going to give you a call, you do know that?"

"Yes, I do." Lisbon shrugged as she watched her steak being set in front of her. "But, I'm still not going out with him."

"Then you need to accept this is a date." Jane calmly stated as he cut into his perfectly cooked steak. "That's the only reason you would turn a man like Geoff down."

"It's not the only reason." Lisbon defended herself.

"Don't lie to both of us." Jane sampled his glorified twice baked potato deciding it lived up to its much fancier name thanks to truffle oil and a few other exotic ingredients. "In spite of his coming on too strong, you were attracted to Geoff. Don't be ashamed. Most women are. But, something is holding you back.

I'd say that something is this thing between us we've ignored much too long"

"I'm going to repeat myself for the twentieth time, then I don't want to discuss it again. This is not a date." Lisbon resisted the urge to poke Jane with her fork in emphasis. "Let's enjoy the rest of our evening. We can deal with all of this later."

Like after she'd had time to come to terms with the increasingly crazy thoughts going through her head which wasn't happening any time soon. She'd known coming out with Jane like this a second time was playing with fire. She'd let him convince her anyway. Now, she'd have to deal with the can of worms she'd never intended opening.

But, she'd do that when she was home alone. Not in the middle of feasting on a perfectly divine meal she'd waited a lifetime to sample.

Watching Lisbon cutting into her steak, Jane steered their conversation into safer waters like exactly how long she thought Rigsby and Van Pelt could keep their affair a secret. Cho had a twenty riding on the fact they'd be busted in six weeks tops. Jane wasn't so sure. They were doing a much better job at the subterfuge this time around.

Rolling her eyes at the thought her guys would gamble on a slug race, Lisbon considered herself lucky they'd learned early on not to bet any more against Jane than they could afford to lose. Somehow, she thought Cho had already won this one. Everyone already knew, and had tacitly agreed, it was one of those "Don't ask, don't tell" situations where they didn't care to get involved. The only problem was getting Jane to pay up without irrefutable proof.

"So you think everyone already knows and I should pay up?" Jane said as he set his fork aside. "I'm not sure I agree."

"Shush and don't even go there." Lisbon said as she stared at her empty plate. "What I think is if you don't pay up, we're never doing this again."

"Even if I said there was coffee and a slice of Geoff's famous Raspberry Hazelnut Torte on the way?" Jane asked.

"Only one slice?" Lisbon's eyebrow rose at his statement.

"I assure you one is all we need." Jane said. "It's a massive slice of eight layer cake that's much too decadent to start with."

"I'll be the judge of that." Lisbon said seriously doubting his words. "And, yes, even if there is coffee and dessert on the way."

"Then consider it done." Jane capitulated. "Even if I maintain that it can't be proven that _everyone _knows about the affair so I shouldn't have to pay."

"Everyone doesn't have to know." Lisbon gazed longing at the huge slice of cake frosted in white chocolate cream cheese icing suddenly appearing between them. "Trust me when I say enough do to warrant that payout."

Adding cream and sugar to her coffee, Lisbon watched Jane gently push the plate in her direction. Gripping her fork, she cut a bite sized bit of the thin layers and lifted it to her lips. As with the salad, she had a new favorite desert. There was something positively sinful about how the nutty flavor of toasted hazelnuts blended so beautifully with the rich white chocolate cream cheese frosting and the mildly sweet raspberry preserves. It was positively addictive.

If Jane didn't jump in soon, he was about to find out they did need _two_ slices if cake instead of one.

"I take it you're enjoying that." Jane motioned towards the already half eaten cake.

"What do you think?" Lisbon asked as she broke all the rules and offered him a bite.

Quirking an eyebrow at her about face, Jane leaned over to accept her offering.

"I think I know you well." Jane said quietly as he reached over with his fork to steal a second bite.

"Maybe you do." Lisbon agreed not wanting to think about the fact they were talking about a lot more than her tastes in cake. "Here, you can have the last bite."

She pushed the plate towards him deciding to be more charitable than she really wanted to be.

"Do you want that second slice?" Jane asked as he scooped the last bit of frosting from the plate.

"What I want and what I should have are two different things." Lisbon admitted.

"I think you're probably right." Jane agreed.

"I am." Lisbon smiled ruefully wishing it wasn't so. "It's getting late. We should probably go."

"Yes, I suppose we should." Jane said as he pulled his wallet from his pocket. "Geoff's across the room tied up one of his well-heeled regulars. We can tell him good bye another time."

Putting his wallet back in his pocket after leaving a substantial tip, Jane rose from his chair to pull Lisbon's seat out for her. Watching her rise to her feet, he cast a glance over at the table where he knew Geoffrey was surreptitiously watching their every move. Catching the look on the other man's face as he carefully draped Lisbon's jacket around her shoulders, Jane knew he'd have some explaining to do when he dropped by for his regular Thursday night visit next week.

His old friend would make it top priority to join him at his table to ask a few pointed questions. He wouldn't stop until he got the answers he sought. Geoff was a pain that way. It was something they had in common and one of the reasons they were much better friends than they appeared on the surface. He would also no doubt ask for Lisbon's telephone number if for no other reason than to rile him up.

That is if he hadn't already gotten it and given her the call they both knew was coming.

Guiding Lisbon out the door, Jane kept his hand at the small of her back as they made their way towards their cars. As odd as it seemed, he'd managed to park in the space beside hers. The odds of that happening at a restaurant as busy as this one seemed pretty near astronomical. He'd just happened to be pulling in as the person next to her was pulling out. Taking Lisbon's keys from her hand, he opened her car door for her and waiting for her to slide into the driver's seat.

"Hey, Jane?" Lisbon turned to look at him over her window.

"Yeah, Lisbon?" Jane stood by her car door.

"I had a really nice time." Lisbon said looking over her shoulder.

"Does that mean we can do this again sometime?" Turning her head slightly, Jane pierced her gaze with his forcing Lisbon to look at him.

"Yeah, I think it does." Lisbon conceded knowing she was skirting perilous ground she was going to regret going anywhere near before it was over.

"I'd like that." Jane reached out to lightly cup her cheek. "We'll make it soon."

Unconsciously leaning into his touch, Lisbon felt bereft when he pulled away much too soon. Giving him a tremulous look, she nodded slightly as she stared straight ahead. Turning for one last glance into those yearning green eyes, she silently shushed the voice all but screaming "Danger!" in her head. Sliding into her seat and fastening her seatbelt, she gave him one final look.

Closing her car door, Jane stepped back to watch Lisbon back out of the parking space before turning on his heel to walk away observing he wasn't the only one with longing in his eyes. That blade cut both ways and he lauded it for the small victory it was. However, he knew better than giving any outward sign he'd won this round. No imaginary "V" for victory or high fives or anything stupid like that.

Not with Lisbon still in the parking lot.

She'd beat the hell out of him if he tried.

Even worse, she'd refuse to go out with him again.

That wasn't a battle he was willing to fight again.

Not under any conceivable circumstances.


End file.
